It Drabble Time!
by Midnight-Rose-Dew
Summary: Just some random Drabbles about the girls from Azumanga Daioh. Please R&R. Current Drabble- Summer Drive 3
1. Jellybeans

**Me: Hello everyone and here is my first drabble series on Azumanga Daioh. Have fun**

**Disclaimer- Azumanga Daioh is owned by the wacky mind of Kiyohiko Azuma**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jellybeans**

It was lunchtime at school and Yomi had brought some jellybeans from Canada. Her aunt had just gone there and brought them back as souvenir. Tomo was off to bug Yomi (as usual) when she noticed the jellybeans.

"Hey Yomi, what is that?" asked Tomo.

"They are jellybeans. My aunt brought them for me," answered Yomi.

"Cool. May I have one?" begged Tomo.

"No, cause if I give you one then you'll keep asking for more," said Yomi, bringing the jellybeans closer to her.

Tomo was about to say something stupid, when Kagura came walking over. She whispered something in Yomi's ear and the two walked off, leaving Tomo and the jellybeans all alone.

"Thanks Yomi," said Kagura.

"You're welcome," welcomed Yomi.

Yomi walked back over to her lunch and saw that all her jellybeans were gone! She looked up and saw Tomo sitting in the same spot. Her cheeks were stuffed with something. Yomi's eyes narrowed at the sight of Tomo's stuffed cheeks.

"Tomo! Give me my jellybeans back! And don't lie! I can see your mouth's full of them," growled Yomi putting her hand out.

Tomo shrugged and started to reach over Yomi's hand. Yomi's eyes widened when she figured out what Tomo was going to do.

"Ew! Gross! You can keep them," said Yomi, backing away form Tomo.

Once Yomi was gone, Tomo smiled and finished eating the jellybeans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That something that Tomo would defiantly do. This is just the start so stay tuned and please review. Thanks**

**Midnight-Rose-Dew**


	2. Puzzle

**Oh Cheese Monkey where are you?**

**Disclaimer- Kiyohiko Azuma owns Azumanga Daioh**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Puzzle**

The six girls were at Chiyo-chan's home "studying". Well, Sakaki, Chiyo-chan and Yomi were studying. Tomo was missing, Osaka was sleeping, and Kagura was working on a puzzle. Yes, you read right, a puzzle. Chiyo-chan had figured it out and Kagura thought she might try it to show she was not that stupid. Kagura had almost finished the puzzle but was missing one piece.

"I can't find the last piece. Help me!" begged Kagura.

Yomi looked up from her work and rolled her eyes. "It's most likely under the desk. Check there," she mumbled and went back to her work.

Kagura dove under the desk and started to look. The rest of them ignored her and kept on working. A grunt escaped from under the desk and Kagura came out rubbing her head.

"I can't find it," she complained.

"Here, let me help," offered Chiyo-chan.

The two of them looked all over the room but could not find the last piece. They were about to give up when Tomo entered the room. She was carrying an ice cream cone and the last puzzle piece!

"Hey! Where did you get that?" asked Kagura.

"The ice cream?" said Tomo.

"No! The puzzle piece!" snapped Kagura.

"I got it out of the box. It looked pretty," answered Tomo.

Kagura lunged for the puzzle piece and Tomo screamed and dodged. The puzzle piece went flying out of Tomo's hand and Kagura got it. Kagura smiled in victory and put the last piece in the puzzle.

"My ice cream!" said Tomo.

While Tomo dodged Kagura, her ice cream came flying out of her hand and landed on Osakas face, who was still asleep.

Yomi, who saw the whole thing, was doubled over in laughter. "That's what you get for ditching us!" she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh cheese monkey I have a banana for you. R&R please**

**Midnight-Rose-Dew**


	3. Elevator

**Here number 3 with a side order of craziness**

**Disclaimer- Kiyohiko Azuma owns Azumanga Daioh **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Elevator**

It was the weekend and the girls decided to do some shopping. Yomi and Tomo went off to a cooking shop, and Sakaki and Chiyo-chan went off to get some study supplies, which left Kagura and Osaka at the elevator.

Osaka pushed the up button and would have done it more than once if Kagura did not stop her. For some reason, the elevator was taking a long time and Kagura was getting impatient. She started to tap her foot on the floor and crossed her arms. Her face was in a scowl. Osaka, noticing this, decided to do something about it. She knew that Kagura would not allow her to push the button, so Osaka hit the doors.

"What was that for?" asked Kagura.

"To make it go faster," answered Osaka.

A sound of gears and crunching came from inside the elevator. Osaka smiled at this sound, thinking that she made the elevator go faster. Then a loud crash was heard from the bottom. The two looked over and saw that the elevator did go faster; it just went too fast and it crashed.

The two of them walked away slowly and then ran off to the closet shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My brother did something like this once but the elevator still worked.**

**So please Review**

**Midnight-Rose-Dew**


	4. Bullet Cat

**The voices are in my head again, get them out!**

**Disclaimer- Kiyohiko Azuma owns Azumanga Daioh **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bullet Cat**

Sakaki and Kagura were walking home after a long day of school. Sakaki was thinking about how that the biting cat, Kamineko, had not appeared all day. In a way, Sakaki was happy since he had not bitten her, but she still really wanted to pet him. She was sure today he would not bite her. The two were almost home when they heard a growling and some music.

"Do you hear that?" asked Kagura.

Sakaki nodded and they stopped. Both of them looked around the block but could find nothing. The growling and music got louder. Then they could make out the words to the music:

_"Bullet Cat, Bullet Cat, does whatever a bullet can do  
Shoots 25m an hour  
Look out here comes Bullet Cat  
Look out here comes Bullet Cat!!"_

Before the two could react, a speeding blur of grey came shooting out of a bush and rammed right into Sakaki's stomach. The biting cat ran off back into the bush and disappeared.

"Well, at least he did not bite me," mumbled Sakaki as she tried to get up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My friend and me made this song up. It goes to the rhythm of spider pig from The Simpson movie or the Spiderman theme song. Review please**

**Midnight-Rose-Dew.**


	5. Sleeping Osaka

**Before we get started I have a few things to say. **

**Anon- thank for those two wonderful reviews. Sorry about spelling Yomi name wrong, but it is now fixed. Also thank you for telling me not to listen to the Jerk but I do want to say a few things**

**awful story- what your deal telling me to kill myself. If you have nothing good to say, say nothing. Also if you do not like this story don't read it and review. So please I do not want to hear from you.**

**Here number 5**

**Disclaimer- Azumanga Daioh is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sleeping Osaka**

The school day was going slowly. Miss Yukari was droning on about something. The students had all stopped listening at one point and even Miss Yukari stopped. She was just saying random words and acted like she was teaching. Osaka was, of course, sleeping. She actually fell asleep right when she sat down, but that's Osaka for you.

"Hey Tomo, check it out! Osaka fell asleep again," whispered Kagura.

Tomo turned around and saw that Osaka was, indeed, asleep. Smiling evilly, an evil idea came into Tomo's head. She sneaked over to Osaka's desk quietly, even though Miss Yukari would never ever catch her, no matter how loud she was. She lifted her hand over Osaka's head and slammed it down. Osaka woke up, fell of her chair, and hit her head on the floor, knocking her out.

"Well, I guess that did not work out," mumbled Tomo as she backed away from the unconscious Osaka.

At the sound of Tomo's hand hitting Osaka's head, everyone turned around to see what it was. Even Miss Yukari had stopped mumbling to look. The only good thing about the situation was that something interesting happened. The new problem was that they had to wake up Osaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there you go. Also if you see any spelling mistakes please inform me. Thanks**

**Midnight-Rose-Dew**


	6. Summer Drive 1

**I am so sorry about the loooooooooong wait but I am back. I had my friend edited the other chapters and she will be editing all the rest. So do not complain about my grammar and stuff. I thank all my reviewers who actually gave me good reviewers and the others I would like to do something bad but I will not. So I ask one more time please do not review if you do not like my story. Thank you.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Summer Drive 1**

It was summer! The girls were once again going to Chiyo-chan's summerhouse  
and the two teachers, Miss Yukari and Nyamo, were driving. Chiyo-chan, being  
the smart girl she was, was already in Nyamo's car. She was soon followed by  
Sakaki, Osaka, Yomi, and, for some odd reason, Tomo, who would always go with  
Yukari.

Once the girls were all ready, Yukari got in the car. The colour drained out  
of Chiyo-chan's face. She was not going to be in the same car as Yukari ever  
again!

"Miss Yukari, um, why are you in this car and not your own?" asked  
Chiyo-chan.

"Nyamo and I had a little bet. I won, so I get to drive in her car,"  
answered Yukari.

Chiyo-chan was about to jump out of the car, but Nyamo had already driven  
away. Chiyo-chan was stuck. So she did the only thing she could think of:  
scream. She screamed so loud that it was heard form the other side of the  
Earth.

Other Side of Earth

Two girls were sitting in a café, drinking some lattes, when they heard an odd  
sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Jenna, did you hear that?" asked the blonde girl.

"I did, Ashley. It sounded like a scream," said Jenna.

"Well, I hope whoever screamed is going to be okay," said Ashley as she took  
another sip of her latte.

Back at Chiyo-chan's House

"Wow! I never knew somebody could scream so loudly," exclaimed Tomo.

"This is not going to end well," mumbled Yomi.

Yukari started the car and Chiyo-chan gripped the seat. Why did the world  
have to be so mean to her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I shall update much faster since me and my friend found a much better way to do the edit thing. So please no more bad reviews, and on that note please review.**


	7. Summer Drive 2

**Hi! Gatomon Fan I really did not expect to see you here, and thanks to my other reviewers.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer Drive 2

Chiyo-chan was gripping the seat so much her knuckles were turning white.  
Her face lost all colour and she could have been easily compared to a ghost.  
Sakaki was staring straight ahead; Yomi was gripping her armrest and staring  
ahead too, while Osaka was looking off into space. Tomo was holding her  
hands up in the air, screaming for Yukari to go faster.

"Miss Yukari, please go slower," begged Chiyo-chan.

"No way! Go faster Yukari, baby!" screamed Tomo.

At this response, Yukari sped up, passing Nyamo, Kagura and Kaorin. The two  
girls were smiling and waving to the others. Chiyo-chan watched them  
disappear, wishing she could be with them.

Yukari, for some reason, did not notice the giant signs telling them that the  
road was blocked for construction.

"Miss Yukari, this road is closed. Turn back," squeaked Chiyo-chan.

"No way! This is a short-cut!" stated Yukari.

Soon, a big plank of wood that was titled upwards came into their view. Yukari headed straight for it. Chiyo-chan closed her eyes, put her hands  
together and prayed to the gods.

"Please let me live, and _please_ make sure I don't ever end up with Miss  
Yukari driving ever again," prayed Chiyo-chan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Before we end this I want to thank my editor (who not a actual author. Yet) and best friend, for editing this drabble and being my best friend. So please review and before I end stay away form the blue M&M!**


	8. Summer Drive 3

**Blah Blah Blah**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer Drive 3

The car sped up the closer it got to the plank. The workers spotted Miss  
Yukari driving towards the plank and tried to stop her, but it ended in  
failure. Miss Yukari drove onto the board and soon the car was flying.

Nyamo, Kagura and Kaorin could spot Nyamo's van in the sky. Kaorin prayed for  
her beloved Miss Sakaki, Kagura was starting to wish she was with them, and  
Nyamo was worried about her car and wondering why she ever made that stupid  
bet in the first place.

"WOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Tomo.

Miss Yukari joined in with Tomo screaming. Sakaki and Yomi had their eyes  
shut closed, while Osaka was still looking off into space, not noticing they  
were in the sky. Somehow, Chiyo-chan curled herself up into a ball and was  
praying to God again.

They started to near the ground. From below, people had spotted them. When  
they could tell they were landing, the drivers closest to that section put on  
their brakes, leaving a spot for them. Other drivers halted immediately and  
soon a traffic jam started. People started to come out of their cars and  
film the flying van and its great landing.

The van landed on the ground with a thud and the girls bounced out of their  
seats. Once they were safely on the ground, Miss Yukari hit the pedal and  
drove off, leaving a crowd of confused people.

By the time they got to Chiyo-chan's summer home, Tomo was all pumped up,  
Osaka was the same, Sakaki and Yomi were shaken and Chiyo-chan was  
completely white. When Miss Yukari parked the car, Chiyo-chan was the first  
one out kissing the ground. Nyamo came after them and when she spotted Miss  
Yukari, she freaked.

"I can't believe what you did!" shouted Nyamo.

"Come on! There's, like, no dents or anything," Miss Yukari reassured.

While the two teachers were fighting, Osaka found a small metal piece on the  
ground. She picked it up to examine it. It was a key.

"Hey guys, this belong to any of you?" asked Osaka.

When they spotted what Osaka was holding, they freaked. It was the key to  
the house.

"Don't throw that!" the girls screamed.

But Osaka, being Osaka, threw it anyways. It landed in a bush. The girls  
could only stare at her. Even Tomo was angry.

"I was going to throw it," whined Tomo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well Chiyo-Chan made it through the ride (barely) and now we have a whole new problem. Will the girls ever get to just relax or will they have to head back home? Review and you'll find out. Bye**


End file.
